borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands/Easter eggs and secrets
Throughout the world of Pandora there are many Easter eggs and secrets hidden away, awaiting the coming of an eager adventurer. Many of these treasures have still not been found, but the ones that have range from crazy easter eggs, to hidden nooks, to completely secret areas. Secret Locations The Hidden Basement Deep beneath the city of New Haven a room full of treasures awaits any lucky enough to find it. However, those who progress on their journey too quickly may miss their opportunity to discover its wonders. Easter Eggs Claptrap in Fyrestone Mountains Up in the mountains above the weapons shop in Fyrestone you will find this little guy waving at you. Only he knows why he is spying upon the unsuspecting town. thumb|300px|right Fun with barrels While Tannis certainly isn't as sane as she used to be, spending time on Pandora did allow her to pick up a few new skills. You can find her practicing off the coast of Treacher's Landing. thumb|300px|right Hidden Vending Machine This vending machine, across from Marcus Kincaid's shop in New Haven, only opens once in a while. Who opens it and why are still a mystery. QR Codes Strange symbols adorn the debris that lie scattered across Pandora. Rumor has it these mysterious emblems contain hidden messages from travelers long since gone. Skrappy "All Grown Up" Crazy Earl's pet skag Skrappy may have been cute and cuddly when you rescued him from those bandits a while back, but time has passed since then. Return to the scrapyard after defeating The Destroyer and you may find that Skrappy isn't quite as cute and cuddly as you may remember. On Xbox 360 he has been encountered grown up after killing Baron Flynt and before repairing the ECHO network. Bioshock reference At the very start of the game when you must repair the Fyrestone claptrap, after examining it take note of the guardian angel's echo as she says "Would you kindly go find something to fix him up?" "Would you kindly?" is the message that Atlas uses to trigger your mind control plasmid. Borderlands and Bioshock are both published by 2K. T-Bone Junction Marcus' Shop On the counter where Marcus is, there is a toy car. Inside it, is a little man. You can talk to him, but like most folk, he only says "Hey, have you seen my gun?". 'T-Bone Junction "Lilith Fan Club"' In T-Bone junction, if you head to the area underneath the Junction, where scooter asks you to find the 323, and continue on towards the north, past the 'Rakk Hive rides' poster, you will find a building with a locked door. On the other side of this building is a chest and a switch, which is red. Activate this, move back to the door and enter. Inside is a poster of Lilith, with modified spinning nipples and a No.1 Roset. Meat popsicle also appears in the cupboard here. Meat popsicle could be a reference to the scene in The Fifth Element, when Korben is asked if he is classified as human, he responds with "Negative. I am a Meat Popsicle." See also *List of Secrets and Easter Eggs (may be spoilers) (Gearbox Forums) Category:Content